


messages

by thereinafter



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Art, F/F, Ravens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:21:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22590913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thereinafter/pseuds/thereinafter
Summary: (The raven is Morrigan.)
Relationships: Leliana/Morrigan
Comments: 40
Kudos: 66
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 5





	messages

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DreamerInSilico](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamerInSilico/gifts).



> (The raven is Morrigan.)

**Author's Note:**

> Also now here on tumblr: https://thereinafter-art.tumblr.com/post/190962427938/leliana-and-morrigan-drawn-for-the-2020-chocolate


End file.
